


Costumes

by VampirePaladin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costumes, Gen, Holidays, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Grant thought his costume was hilarious.





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



She was standing there by the entrance to the base waiting. Her back was to him. Maybe this was the wrong choice to make, but he just couldn’t help himself. He gave his best zombie groan as he grabbed Daisy’s arm.

Daisy jumped, spun around, and glared at him. “Grant, that wasn’t funny,” she said. “A zombie? Seriously?”

“Well, the me from here is dead, so it seemed appropriate enough,” Grant joked. “You don’t like it?”

“Alright, it is a little funny, but only a little. At least you didn’t dress up as a Hydra Agent,” Daisy said. She leant back against the wall.

“That wasn’t fair. Your Grant was a traitor. I’ve always been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D,” Grant insisted. The second hardest part of coming to this world was facing all the horrible things that the other Grant had done. The hardest part had been that only three people from the Framework had managed to make it out before the world had been destroyed and none of them had been his Skye. “Where is your costume, anyways?”

“I didn’t think I needed one. It’s not like we’re the ones getting candy.”

“No, but it’s still fun to dress up.”

Daisy smiled a bit, “Yeah, it is. Next time I’ll wear a costume too.”

“Daisy! Ward!” called out the tiny voice of Hope as Mack trailed after her. Hope was rushing to the two of them, running in her princess mad scientist costume and clutching a pumpkin shaped bucket in her hands.

“Hope, I want you to behave for Daisy and Grant,” Mack said. He didn’t even hesitate when saying Grant’s name anymore.

“I’ll be good,” Hope promised before looking up at Daisy. “Where is your costume?”

“I’m going as your bodyguard and bodyguards need to blend in with everybody else,” Daisy said.

Hope took a moment to consider this before nodding, “Alright.” 

As the three of them headed out to the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle, that had been specially authorized for this very special mission, Grant said, “Nice save on the costume question.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
